


Alone At Last

by ActualDorianPavus



Series: Can't Hold Back [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualDorianPavus/pseuds/ActualDorianPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki pulled at the binds that kept his wrists to the headboard of the bed, hips desperately moving upward into the air, seeking the friction that he could not reach. Kyoya was fulfilling his promise to treat Tamaki after the... Incident, just outside the music room. But he wished he wouldn't be such a tease about it.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah, Tamaki," Came that silky purr from a short ways away. Turning his head, Tamaki could see Kyoya walking toward him, still fully clothed in contrast to the blonde, his glasses briefly flashing in the dim light of the room. "Patience is a virtue, as they say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "The Guests Can Wait" I guess
> 
> Basically more filthy TamaKyo smut because I am trash

Tamaki pulled at the binds that kept his wrists to the headboard of the bed, hips desperately moving upward into the air, seeking the friction that he could not reach. Kyoya was fulfilling his promise to treat Tamaki after the... Incident, just outside the music room. But he wished he wouldn't be such a tease about it.

"Ah, ah, ah, Tamaki," Came that silky purr from a short ways away. Turning his head, Tamaki could see Kyoya walking toward him, still fully clothed in contrast to the blonde, his glasses briefly flashing in the dim light of the room. "Patience is a virtue, as they say."

Tamaki whimpered shuddering as Kyoya's fingertips ran down his chest, "K-Kyoya... Please, I'm-" He felt a thumb briefly run over a nipple and he closed his eyes tightly.

"So sensitive," The raven-haired boy mused softly, working the pebbling skin easily beneath his fingers, listening to the small noises he received in return. This wasn't nearly enough contact to satisfy Tamaki, but the blonde knew he loved to tease. "I could toy with you for hours..." He moved his hand across Tamaki's chest, giving the same attention to the other nipple, and even leaning down to briefly lave over it with his tongue. He looked up upon hearing Tamaki's sharp gasp.

Standing up straight once more, Kyoya sat on the edge of the bed beside Tamaki, running one hand up his leg slowly, fingertips gently rubbing against his inner thigh. He hummed softly and looked up, as if he was touching Tamaki absentmindedly, "Hm... What to do with my gorgeous King? All bound for me, like a christmas gift. Such beauty shouldn't go to waste..." His fingers trailed between Tamaki's thighs, tracing around the base of his cock with a finger, not touching him the way the other needed.

"Please, please, Kyoya, I need-..." Tamaki cut himself off with a whine as Kyoya traced a single finger up the shaft, running the pad of his index finger over the leaking tip.

"...I suppose you have been very good," Kyoya mused, standing up again and plucking the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He'd already prepared Tamaki beforehand, of course, but he it seemed he wanted him desperate. Even though right mow Tamaki needed him with every fiber of his being.

He poured the gel-like substance over his pale fingers and spread it evenly, moving to kneel on the bed. He spread Tamaki's thighs and lifted his lower half by the hip, pressing two fingers into him at once, smiling as they slid in.

Tamaki let out a low moan and rocked his hips backward against Kyoya's hand, it felt so good to finally have something inside him, but he needed more.

In the back of his mind, he noticed how Kyoya kept looking up at him, studying his face with calculating eyes. Tamaki would give a weak smile whenever he did, and nod. Despite how he seemed to fall into the dominant role, Tamaki could tell Kyoya was always checking on him silently, making sure he was alright and nothing was too much. It warmed his heart to know Kyoya always cared, even if he refused to admit it out loud.

His train of thought was lost completely at the addition of a third finger, gasping out Kyoya's name and biting his lip. He saw the bespectacled young man smile, "How badly do you want me, Tamaki?" Tamaki knew Kyoya didn't need to ask, he could see clearly by the way he trembled, and not to mention how hard he was, flushed pink, precome leaking from the tip. If he wanted to, he could even—

Tamaki's cry could have been heard from France as he felt Kyoya's mouth close around him, the slick heat feeling heavenly against his aching cock, head moving in time with each thrust of his fingers. "K-Kyo- Oh my God, Kyoya!" He gasped, hips rocking upward, tugging at his restraints again, wanting so badly to grab Kyoya's dark hair, wanting to savor every moment of pleasure, finally getting the touch he desired. He was close, so close, just a little more...

Then Kyoya's mouth was gone, all too soon. But Tamaki heard the telltale sounds of a zipper, and watched, hoping to see Kyoya undress. However, what he saw was just as enticing. Kyoya was planning to stay in his school uniform, apparently, dress pants and boxers pushed down just enough in the front to expose his sizable hard.

He watched as Kyoya slicked himself, hand working over the shaft probably more than he needed to, but Tamaki could tell he wanted to put on a bit of a show, and make him wait even longer. Then, finally, he settled himself between Tamaki's legs again, and he felt the blunt tip being nudged against his entrance.

Tamaki whimpered, "Please..." And it seemed that was all Kyoya needed. He slammed into him in one swift movement, and didn't give him time to adjust, beginning to fuck the blonde beneath him harshly.

Tamaki could tell he was listening to him cry out with pain and pleasure. He was practically screaming Kyoya's name and pulling at the binds around the bedpost. Eventually the pain had faded completely, or it had mingled with the pleasure perfectly. Tamaki wasn't sure. Either way, Tamaki's face had a look of pure ecstasy upon it, and Kyoya looked like he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Tamaki knew he was always one for romance, so despite how rough Kyoya was handling him, how he was practically being fucked into the mattress, the way the ties dug into his wrists, and how tightly Kyoya's fingers were against Tamaki's hips, he would still call this lovemaking when they were done.

Even as he looked over the marks Kyoya left on him, his bruised hips, the dark, reddening marks sucked against his neck and jaw, the fact that he might even walk with a limp the next day, all he would think about was that Kyoya had done this to him. Smiling, he'd know Kyoya would only ever do this to him.

Because there was no one else Kyoya would ever want to see like this but Tamaki.

As the hard, even thrusts continued, Tamaki could feel a familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, all the teasing and light touching from Kyoya after what had felt like hours finally catching up to him. He didn't think he could last much longer.

"C-Close, Kyoya, I'm so close," Tamaki gasped, feeling that a particularly deep thrust from Kyoya had found his sensitive spot.

"Come for me, Tamaki," Kyoya said, never relenting in his pace, keeping that tight, nearly painful hold on Tamaki's hips. "Be a good boy and come for me."

Tamaki's gasps and moans eventually peaked, crying out Kyoya's name as he found his release, the other fucking him through it. He panted, spilling over his stomach and Kyoya's uniform jacket. Everything seemed to go white around the edges and his orgasm felt like it lasted forever, he'd been teased for so long, it felt so good...

Even as he came down from his high, Kyoya was relentless, continuing to pound into Tamaki, like Kyoya wanted him to feel this tomorrow. Like he wanted Tamaki to remember his touch and think about him, even as he played his role of the princely host. Tamaki hoped that was the reason. That made all of this feel so much hotter.

Kyoya was panting as he slammed into the blonde again, nothing but the wet slap of skin against skin and Tamaki's cries filling the room.

Tamaki whined with oversensitivity and eventually spoke up again, "K-Kyoya... Please come, fill me up... Give me everything you can..."

The desperation in Tamaki's voice had sealed it for Kyoya. He gave one last thrust and finally found his release, spilling over into the blonde with a low groan.

Tamaki shivered at the feeling, closing his eyes and moaning out once more. He could feel Kyoya's seed filling him and practically leaking out from around the raven-haired boy's hard.

They stayed like that for a moment afterward, Kyoya's hands on Tamaki's hips, buried to the hilt inside him, Tamaki's head back against the pillows, eyes shut. Eventually, Tamaki's eyes opened, and the pair looking at one another, panting, adoration clear in their eyes.

However, Kyoya moved, reaching over Tamaki's head to untie his wrists from the headboard. The blonde's arms fell to his sides and he rubbed his reddened skin gently. Kyoya took one arm and lifted it, pressing gentle kisses to his wrist, "Did I hurt you at all?"

Tamaki smiled and shook his head, "No, it was wonderful, Kyoya."

"You did so well, Tamaki." Once Kyoya pulled out of him, Tamaki wrapped both arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to cuddle, despite weak protests, "Hey, I need to take off the uniform, you're all sweaty and it'll wrinkle."

The other laughed, nuzzling Kyoya's neck. "Nope, you're staying here, we're cuddling until I say otherwise," Tamaki said happily, sighing as Kyoya's arms moved around his waist.

"Fine, you're the boss." He felt a kiss being pressed to his hair, and he could tell Kyoya was smiling. "I love you," Kyoya murmured into Tamaki's hair, and the blonde couldn't stop smiling.

His heart fluttered, just as it did the first time Kyoya had said that to him.

"I love you too."


End file.
